Forgetting The Past
by MascuineMastication
Summary: Evelyn Mason has been on the run for almost 2 years. She stumbles on the Curtis's and they take her in as one of the gang after some time. Will she ever go back for her former crush? Rated M for language. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Then

Well it's been 2 years and I've really wanted to write something for this book

Well it's been 2 years and I've really wanted to write something for this book. I really love it!

To get things started, I just wanted to say I don't own any of the characters except my two lovely fictional ones. This has to do with the Outsiders, but it has its own little twist to it.

Evelyn Elizabeth Mason: 14-15 years old, with a small build and long curly auburn hair, female

Andrew Ryan Meade: 16 years old, slim build with dark, straight hair, male

Before

"Ev, Stop it! You're gonna scare 'em away!" What an idiot, I sighed. There wasn't anything there for me to scare, except for his wild imagination. I frowned in disappointment "I really hate it when we play these childish games, Drew. Can't we 'play' something more realistic than Elf tag?"

I don't even know why I hang out with him. He treats me like a baby sometimes, I thought. I didn't notice he was in front of me until he pulled me into his arms. The pine scent from his clothes burned my nostrils. "What did you have in mind?" He replied, waiting for an answer.

I had to laugh at myself. Now I remember why. Despite his rudeness of always poking fun at me, he always had a way of making me feel like I was actually someone. Like I actually belong. He, being 16 in all, really didn't bother me that much. He always acted like I was the one with the sense.

I tugged at a miskept strand of my auburn hair. "How about something that doesn't involve chasing inanimate objects and has a point to it?" His laugh rumbled from his chest. "Let's see, he replied in false exaggeration. If I were a little freshman, what would I want to do…" he squeezed tighter around my waist, making my cheeks go red in embarrassment.

I glared and pulled away from him. "I really don't see why you insist on teasing me like I'm some 8-year-old." He rolled his eyes, "here we go again. If it will make you happy, I'll treat you like a woman when you turn 15, truce?" He held out his hand. I backed away for a moment, and then grasped his hand firmly. "Truce", I agreed. The thought of the idea made me shiver. I couldn't wait until then, but at the same time, I really needed to wait. I didn't know what he had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Now

Okay

Okay. Hopefully this will be a little longer than the first chapter. Just so you're not confused, I'm using the "before" and "now" format. This means when I'm telling the story before, that's before when she runs away and works up to that point. And the now is when she's with the outsiders characters and it works up to the ending. So try to stay with me on this one. Don't be confuzzled!

Now

The sunlight crept from under the blinds as I got ready for the day ahead of me. It's awfully quiet for once, I thought. It was nice actually. Usually, the house was so noisy, I'd come out of the room with my clothes on backwards. My peace was ruined, when two big figures knocked the door down, and laid still on the floor. Suddenly one got up. "Ha! Beat that!" He yelled in victory.

When I came out of shock, I was furious "Dammit Two-bit! This is the second time this week!", I screamed in anger. A hand rested on my shoulder and I immediately froze. "I'm sorry, Ev it was my fault." Sodapop explained. "It'll be fixed by tomorrow, I promise." I tried to think of a response "er, okay", I sighed. I could never really yell at Soda. He's too sweet

My favorite grin spread across his face. "Sorry, we'll be quieter next time" Two-bit gave me a bear hug. "And in the mean time, loosen up grandma" I couldn't help but giggle.

When they left the room, I didn't realize I didn't have a shirt on until I looked in the mirror. With a frown, I slipped on my velvet button-down sweater, threw my hair in a bun, and entered the room of chaos.

Nobody noticed I was there, since the radio was blurred to max volume. It was the usual Monday morning. Steve and Soda were chowing down on breakfast, while Two-Bit and Dally smoke up another pack of Camels and show off their blades. I shook my head, and headed for the couch. Ponyboy was curled up on the end, with his nose in a book for school. I never really understood him with his reading. He was _always_ reading something. I used to, but it was those sappy love stories with a muscular guy in an attractive pose in front of a woman on the cover.

The story was usually about how the woman would be rescued by this buff, oversensitive guy who cares for her. It usually ends with the girl being knocked up and in love and they live happily ever after. What a bunch of lies, I thought. Nobody's life can be that perfect, Especially mine.

I sat next to Pony, trying to read over his shoulder. Instead, he switched to the other side and read again. I really didn't understand him. He always treated me like a plague. It was different with the rest of the guys. I got along with them great. Especially Darry. He treated me like I was his only daughter and spoiled me to death in his own way.

"You hungry?" Darry asked me from the kitchen. He was flipping pancakes as usual. "No thanks", I replied and smiled. I never eat breakfast, but it's his routine to always ask me if I want something. "You know, you're not fat, Ev." Dallas Winston was on my opposite side blowing tobacco smoke in my face. "I don't see why girls skip meals. It's so unnatural."

I wanted to smack that grin off his face. Every time I reject him he ends up pissed at me. I would've thought he learned by now not to feel me up whenever he felt like it. I guess it's all the nicotine and booze that eats his brain and gives him the determination.

"Sorry", I said with a grin. " I couldn't hear you over all the bullshit." I heard a chuckle, and then Two-Bit burst into laughter and fall off a chair. Dally was furious, "You think you're funny? Okay, I'll remember that when the Socs take a pick at you again." I smirked. I knew too well if that were to happen again, I'd be armed with my own weapon.

I got up from the couch and stretched out my legs. "Ready to go Pony?", He nodded and shut his book. Tuck Everlasting, I thought. Another pick from my corny love stories.

"Ev, make sure you make it to the DX right after school", Soda added. "We need a cover for Jori." I sighed "Right…" I mumbled. I get to see my favorite customers early, I thought sarcastically.

Wow, I'll be 15 tomorrow! Drew would've been so delighted…

Thanks for reading! Please review. And if you can, please give me some ideas to add to her past. I've been kind of stuck.


	3. author's note

I do apologize for how slow it's taking me to come up with new chapters

I do apologize for how slow it's taking me to come up with new chapters. I've just been so busy with my little sister, and the fact that school is ending!! I would like to dedicate some effort to my one and only fan apparently, who waits patiently for me to hurry up…

Living.By.Will

You are now my bet friend in the whole wide world! My one and only fan who encourages me to keep writing. Thanks a bunch for leaving fantastic reviews! I really do appreciate it and it does make me very happy. You probably think I'm a weird psycho now. But you're still awesome.

I'm not saying that I don't have other readers, but I don't know if you're there or not, because you don't leave me anything. So basically, please review if I don't know you're there. It inspires me to go on. And be as rough on me as you want. It helps me better as a writer.

To wrap things up, I just want to say I might have another chapter up in about….2 days or less. School ends for me tomorrow so I'll have plenty of veggie time to sit on the couch and sleep. Thanks a million!


	4. Forgetful Author's Note

Er…I'm sorry, first off

**Er…I'm sorry, first off. I'm putting this story on hold for my stupidity. :) But, on the good side, I'm making another story on Twilight (Don't you dare say I'm obsessed! I was reading it before ANYONE knew how good it was! D). Anyway, I think you'll enjoy it. If you're at me, oh well. Twilight's a good book. And if you haven't read it, HURRY UP AND READ IT, DAMNIT! That would make me have oodles of happiness. The other story is with the same character. Just in different situations. It's a very strange twist NO ONE has come up with, and I'm proud of myself for that. I just hope I can pull it off. Lol. Well, get ready for it. I'll post it up when it's done. And then finish this story, because I don't like leaving things unfinished. It bothers me. : ) And please review the next one!**


	5. Chapter 3: Then

Muhaha

**Muhaha! Guess who's been updating? Yessum! I know you've been waiting. Unfortunately, my Twilight Fanfic isn't that cool yet. And that makes me sad. See the sad face?**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders, or any of its sexy characters. I only own the ones mwah has come up with. **_

"So, I heard you were hanging out with Andrew last night". I stopped sipping on my Coke, and glared at her. "It's not all like it's set out to be", I took another sip. "All we did was talk. Nothing happened that goes on in your twisted fantasies, Clara.".

Clara has been one of my best friends since 6th grade. She's always been there for me, and I love her for that. But when it comes to the opposite gender, she makes you want to smack her.

She frowned. "You know, you could try harder with him. I can tell he likes you." I chuckled. "Just like you could tell that it was going to rain today." Of course, it didn't. Missouri is known for their crazy weather conditions. And absolutely _no one_ can predict them. _Especially_ Clara.

"I really don't see why so many people spazz out over me and Drew hangin' together. It's not like he proposed to me, let alone want to be in a relationship at all." I frowned. This topic really bothered me. I have strong feelings for Drew. So strong, I don't know what the feelings mean. Honestly, I don't want to know. I want this all to stay how it is. But, I can go without the crazy gossip. I could happily live without that. It's not the first time in history a Junior is friends with a Freshman.

Clara rolled her eyes, and flipped back her attempted-bleached bangs. "With that negative attitude, of course he wouldn't wanna bother with you. Maybe if you went shopping a little more. Don't you have money?" "No, I don't." I snapped. The last time I checked, my family's still flatout broke and our money tree died. "I'm sorry I can't be in with the latest trends. But at least there's someone in my life who doesn't care about the way I dress. He's a true and honest friend, unlike you." I stormed off, and started walking off campus. School was almost over anyway. I still don't see the point in skipping classes (Clara's smart idea).

I can't stand people like her. It hurts even more to hear it from her. She's supposed to be my best friend. It's like I'm her little Barbie doll now. Everyone else has no problem in the way I look. I was always admired by my natural tanned skin, and my emerald green eyes. It was pretty unusual to have almost red hair with all of that. It wasn't weird, as in freaky, just a little more unseen than most girls here. I guess that's what Drew saw in me, or at least what I wanted him to see. Clara grabbed me before I could get away. "You know that's not what I meant. Why do we always have to argue like this?"

I shrugged her off. "Because you lead on the arguments." When the bell rang, I walked into the direction of the bus, waiting for Drew to arrive.


	6. Chapther 4: Now

Haha

**Haha! Didn't think I'd update so quickly? Well, you were WRONG! I've been writing a whole ton, just for you people. Especially my new found awesome crazed fan, Living.By.Will. Well anyway, this is the now. Enjoy.**

I shifted in my desk, scribbling on my notebook I hate history, I thought. I've never been into the whole "Uncle Sam" crap. Hearing about men blowing each other up is not my kind of fun. Honestly, I find war to be very unnecessary. That's mostly what history is. That's how _anyone's_ history is. It's just another load of . And one thing I noticed, is when there's a lesson on a war, or even on a country, there's always something bad attached right to the good thing. I guess that's life for you. Human life, anyway.

What's even more depressing is when there's a lesson on the ancient Sumerians. It talks about how there would be a ruler, and that ruler would try to keep the bloodline pure by inbreeding. Say if the father and/or mother died while the child was still young, the uncle or aunt would slaughter the child for gain of the thrown. It was pretty gruesome back then. But when it all comes down to it, we're human. Humans do whatever to protect, or gain leadership. Some cower out and run…

Unfortunately, for me, we were learning about politics. I rolled my eyes, and tapped my pencil repeatedly on my desk. I could feel all the eyes watching me, in disgust. I shrugged. I guess that's what I get for hanging around the Greasers.

Not that it's a bad thing to pal around with them. But at the same time, it's very "dangerous" I guess. When I set foot in Tulsa, I knew there had to be some kind of war. There's always a war, and it never stops. And it's for pointless things; dominance of land, or peoples, pride, revenge, you name it. I don't like fighting that much. But if I had to, I'd tear up some Socy ass. I guess you could say I fight for protection. That's the only thing me and Pony have in common. Of course, that's not enough for him to even look at me.

After what seemed like forever, the last bell finally rang. I gathered my things rather quickly, with a smile on my face. I guess you could say that the end of school makes me very happy. Especially on a Friday. Making a way to the door, I was stopped by a posse of what looked like three Socy girls. They stomped over to me, just outside the classroom, and snatched my things from my hands. Then, they scattered it around the hallway, and glared at me. I crossed my arms calmly, ready for this Friday's rant.

"You're a ing slut, but I bet you knew that already." The one on the left said, while the other two grinned. I cocked an eyebrow. Typical Soc girls, they try so hard to make us "worthless" Greasy girls' life a living hell (at least the ones that even make it to school. If it were on our territory, we would be the ones doing the thrashing around here). I guess that's the whole rich-girl tanorexic fad.

It makes me sick how many girls come up to me at the end of the week, accusing me of stolen money, or some shit like that. If it's not me, it's Pony. If it's not him, it's one of the guys that come around. We're smart enough not to steal from them. First off, we can get sent to the cooler. Second, there's really nothing we want of theirs. I mean sure, their cars are nice. But I'm sure the cops would be suspicious of Stingrays parked in our driveways.

I gasped. "Really? And what did I do this time, ladies?" The one on the right piped up, "Randy told us about your little outing. How he paid for his session." They all giggled. "He said it wasn't even worth his time." I bursted out in laughter. I couldn't help myself. This was the most hilarious story yet. _Randy_. Wow. I regained my composure, and recrossed my arms. "And you believe all coming from _Randy_? C'mon! You guys should even know his lame -ass lies all the ing time."

"And the fact you guys think it's funny that he possibly ed around with me? I'd be morally disgusted." That is still something I don't understand. I mean, it wasn't uncommon for a Soc to stop by a Greasy prostitute for some action. However, I still didn't quite get why the Soc girls were so calm about it. I guess it's another dominance thing. Just in a more twisted way.

I took a step forward, and shoved the girls onto the hallway floor. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. I picked up my things, and left them on the floor cussing up a storm. I slowed my pace when I got to the sidewalk. Going to work was never any fun. Well, I can name a few things…

I laughed to myself. I love how I was referred to as a Greaser. I love the title, even how it's so ironic. If you put me in a room full with Soc girls, you wouldn't even notice I was there. Even before I met the guys, I never believed in wearing pounds of makeup, or smoking. Apparently, this was very common amongst the Greasy girls. I preferred wearing the pretty dresses I had, and being happy the way I look.

When I finally got to the DX, it didn't surprise me when I saw a group of Soc girls were surrounding Soda. He's the cherry on top of their perfect days. They'd sit there, and stare at him for hours to come. It was rather sickening.

I didn't notice when Soda came up from behind, and put his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on the top of my head. I turned to face him, and gave him a peck on the lips. He kissed back, just a little more forceful. I knotted my fingers in his slick, dark hair.

I heard the gasp go through his fangirl posse. I guess no one knew yet. Well, I didn't even know until it was official last night (not like that, you pervs). He broke the kiss, ignoring the noise that suddenly came from the girls. "I missed you", he whispered in my ear. "I know, it's been a full 8 hours. How devastating." I said back sarcastically. I saw him grin the smile that makes me want to cry, it was so cute. I frowned, and looked at my top. He got car grease all over the chest. "Thanks, a million," I muttered.

He looked at me with his shining blue eyes. "Anything to get you out of your clothes, Ev." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks instantly. He laughed at me, and put his hands on either side of my face. "I was just kidding". He brushed his lips across mine.

Almost immediately, he gave a pat on my backside, edging me towards the entrance to the DX. "No slacking around, or I'll have to hand out discipline" He winked. I grinned back, and went inside. I was in such a daze, I didn't even feel when I crashed into the store wall.

**I'm so naughty. Lol. I guess that was unexpected, huh? That was a total "accident". Please review.**


	7. Chapter 5: Then

Once again, I'm on a roll

**Once again, I'm on a roll! Although, I think I'm putting the other story on hold. I'm having a severe case of WB. Writer's Block!! It sucks, I know. But…just wait. I'll get back to it as soon as I can. In the mean time, please enjoy this lovely story. **

**Then**

I scurried through the crowd of students, towards Drew who was leaning against our bus. This was a part of my life I long to enjoy. Riding the bus for me, was like being handed a bar of gold! Not only was Drew there, but he just got done from P.E. at the end of the day.

Drew greeted me with a friendly wave. I grinned, and took notice to his bare torso. He wasn't an Adonis, but he was damn close. His beauty made me ignore the unpleasant stench that seemed to linger when he pulled me into a bear hug. I, still smiling like an idiot, barely made it up the bus steps.

Drew searched for a seat. It wasn't that hard today since there was supposedly a football game this evening. Everyone always hangs round the sides of the building, until they let them in. There wasn't much to do, though. I've never hung out after, because of the fact that "Fresh Meat wouldn't last a minute around the Seniors". I really didn't want to anyway until Drew started leaving off the bus to meet a mob of girls. I guess he was grounded for this week, because he stayed today.

I sat in the second seat in the front, motioning for Drew to come and sit with me. He shook his head, and moved towards the sophomore girls waiting for him in the back. He threw his backpack at me. "Could you watch this for me? It's too crowded back there". Before I could even get one word out, he gave me a wink. "Thanks." With that, he disappeared into the back, leaving me with his crap.

I often got mad at him for doing that. But who can stay mad at a thing like _that_? I mean, no one could stay mad at a kitten, or a puppy! As the bus drove off, I silently stared out the window, looking at all the kids and cars rushing by and sighed. What an , I thought.

I knew I was being used, I knew deep down he'd never feel anything for me. I'd always be his "little sister" to him. But I still felt stronger things for him. Despe all the labor he chooses to make me do. I really liked him. Everything feels complete and right. I feel like I could do anything with him around. This, little mind rant, convinces my friends that I'm in love.

Boredom seeming to overwhelm me, I opened his backpack and started digging. I couldn't help but laugh. I held it up, and yelled "I think you're gonna need way more of this, Drew". He glared at me. "Who said you could get into my shit, you stupid brat?" Okay, this made me very angry. I mean sure, he acts out in front of his friends. However, this was the first time he ever insulted me. I had to think for a second. Is something wrong? Could I have done something?

I continued my search into deep inside his bag, and pulled some papers up. _To: Andrew, my love_, it had scrawled on the front in big bold print. I opened it, and started reading:

_I'm just going to get to the point. It's over. _

I gasped, and continued:

_This would be for many reasons. One, I know you're cheating, and I know who she is. _

_Two, you're cheating on me with a freshman._

_Three, you're pretty lame to be ing a freshman. I guess that's your c kicking in. I always knew you'd end up like that. You always want to take charge, when you know you can't so you rely on weed to make yourself feel better. I guess Putting Evelyn into this must make you feel so masculine. I guess you're getting what you want. But if you ever touch her, or force her into anything, I'll personally beat your ass._

_Love, Clara D_

I didn't know if I should laugh, or cry. They were dating behind my back. I shook my head, and threw his things in the direction of his seat. He suddenly looked up. "Ev, what the are you doing?" , he yelled. The bus skidded to a halt, and the bus driver was telling us to calm down. Ignoring her comment, I got up and smacked him across the face with tears streaming down my cheeks. Immediately, he got up and held my wrists. "What the is wrong with you? Are you insane?" He screamed. I opened my hand, and showed him the note I found.

He glanced at it, then back at me with sympathetic eyes. "Ev, I was going-"

"You weren't nothing! I spat at him. No one could understand me at this point. My voice was on such a high octave, opera singers would be jealous. I stormed off the bus, not caring where I was running to. Then, a rock appeared under my feet. I flew forward, feeling the air rush out of me. I laid there until I heard a whisper. "Ev, I'm sorry." Drew replied. My head was resting in his lap.

I scrambled to my feet. "You lied to me", tears forming in my eyes again. "You and Clara _dated _without me knowing. Why the would you do that?

"I thought you knew", he said softly. He got up, and stood over me. "I didn't know it'd bother you so much either. As a matter of fact, why _does_ it bother you?"

I hesitated. "Andrew Meade, I think I'm in love with you"

**Time's up! Review please. **


	8. Chapter 6: Now

Pfft

**Pfft. Well, I'm back. I know this is short, but get over it. And I'd like you to know, Evelyn and Soda are NOT . They're merely making out. So don't get excited. They're both still virgins. xD**

I smiled, happily cleaning the front desk of the DX with a worn down sponge. My other favorite time of day, I thought. Closing time!

I watched outside the store's door, as Soda wiped the newly formed beads of sweat off his forehead. Then he stripped himself of his greasy work shirt and ran his fingers through his dark curly locks. I sighed and saw his fan girls a few feet away from the gas pump he was at. _That_ is _mine,_ I thought again. And forever mine. He grinned at me and came through the door.

He walked up to the front counter, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, ma'am", he said in a mocking sly tone. "I've had something stolen from me."

The girls had moved to the window, where they smushed their ears and faces. I gave them the coldest stare I could force out, and smiled back at the shirtless Adonis in front of me.

"Okay", I replied politely. "Did you look in the lost and found?"

He nodded. "It's not there. I believe you have it, miss."

I crossed my arms. "And what would I take from a handsome man like yourself?"

He leaned over the counter. "My heart", he whispered.

I giggled. "Yes, I do have it, but not on me." I jumped over the counter, Soda catching me around the waist. "It's back here."

I led him to the rear of the store, where there was a single rusted door with a sign that read Employees Only. I forced it open, and sat on the timeworn recliner that was isolated against the back wall. Soda followed behind, and stood over me. He leaned down and moved his hands up my thighs.

"You've been very naughty, miss" He seductively whispered in my ear.

Pleasurable chills ran up my spine, and forced a shade of red across my face.

"What was my crime this time, sir?"

His hands moved further until they disappeared behind my skirt. "You failed to inform me about your birthday tomorrow"

I didn't know if I should frown or smile. It's so not fair! I haven't been very good at keeping secrets lately. It's not like I broadcast them. Soda always finds a way to get them out of me. His first technique is seduction. Of course, I'd always spill. I couldn't resist him even if I wanted to. The other, is snooping. He always has some kind of magical source to find out all the things I don't tell him.

I stuck my lower lip out. "I could've swore I hid my journal in a very safe place this time."

He chuckled. "Since when is your underwear drawer safe?"

"Since I thought you were over the wearing-underwear-on-your-head phase".

He poked my nose with his index. "_You_ thought _wrong_." I twirled one of his curls around my finger.

"What's my punishment for today?"

"Well" He wrapped my leg around him, and his lips crushed against mine. I kissed back, forcefully. He ran his tongue gently across my lower lip, and I gladly gave him entrance (In the mouth, you s). I moaned, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"Ew!" A voice came from the door. We pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Standing there was Steve, Pony, and Two-Bit. I could feel the heat rising in my face again. Pony looked like he was going to hurl, while Steve and Two-Bit were laughing like Hyenas.

"Whatever happened to knocking?" Soda replied.

"We did, about TEN TIMES!" Pony shouted.

Two-Bit put his hand on my shoulder. You know, you could've heard well if you weren't making so much noise", he smirked. "He's not _that_ good."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And you're any better? I think there's a reason why you're left by yourself in a cold shower every night."

He grinned. "You have me mistaken. Any of the guys would tell you that the one in the bathroom all the time is Soda." Steve gave Two-Bit a high five. I looked over at Soda, who was even redder than me at that point. Before I could argue, Soda hugged me from behind.

"Since you all know it's my birthday tomorrow", I looked up at Soda. "Where's my present?"

"Sorry, you don't get it until the day of your birthday. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. He put his lips to my ear, "I _know_ you'll like it."

I shivered, and glared at Two-Bit. "What'd _you_ get me?"

He shrugged. "My undying brotherly love?"

"Try again"

"Fine, if you really want me to ruin your surprise", he said sarcastically." "I got you into Tim Shepard's for tonight."

I laughed. "What the hell makes you think I want in there?"

Two-Bit scratched his head. "I thought you might want your own birthday party. But if you don't-"

I ran and knocked him off balance with my hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I squealed.

"Don't thank me, thank Soda. It was his idea."

I ran back to Soda, and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks."

The whole time, Ponyboy just stared at the ceiling, in that same spot, rolling his eyes. This'll be interesting, I thought.


	9. Chapter 7: Then

**Surprise surprise! I've been busy. =]] But I got back to you, didn't I? Well, enjoy. I know it's short. =D**

The nervousness and anxiety had vanished, at that moment. I wanted him to reply, but I didn't want him to. I was very fearful of the answer I might get back. I just stood there, gazing at the expressions that disappeared and reappeared on his face like watching the days slowly going by.

He looked sincere, and then recovered his calm serene look again. Slowly approaching me, he held out his arms. Without saying words, I accepted the hug. I just let the tears that had once been there return, soaking his torso. It seemed like forever we stayed like that. Like letting him go would cause the world to fall apart then and there.

"I love you too".

**Okay. I'm going for 20 reviews. If I don't have that, then I won't have the next chapter up. ^-^**


	10. Author's note: Returning!

**Well I've decided to come back to this story… even though it's been almost 3 years. I apologize for my inconvenience guys, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I'm just kinda stuck on what to do for this one. So I'm taking requests if I have any fans left. Please get back to me and let me know!**


End file.
